There is a demand for slim electronic apparatuses, such as a laptop PC and a tablet PC. An electronic apparatus of this type has been requested to have input units, such as a touchpad and a push button, that can click without a mechanical movement to move up and down. Some of the electronic apparatuses of this type are equipped with a feedback technique (e.g., HAPTIC techniques) that vibrates a vibrator in response to the touch input operation by a user and gives a sense of clicking by haptic sense to the user without a mechanical up-down movement. Examples of the vibrator include an actuator having shape memory alloy (SIA), an actuator having a piezoelectric element (e.g., piezo vibration actuator), an eccentric motor (e.g., eccentric rotating sass), and a linear vibrator (e.g., linear resonant actuator).
Typically, the electronic apparatus as stated above is configured so that the chassis supports a touch-operation unit including a vibrator while floating the touch-control unit with a rubber, and such a touch-control unit generates vibrations. The rubber has one face fixed to the bottom face of the touch-operation unit and the other face fixed to the top face of the chassis.
Such a floating structure with a rubber needs the rubber of about 1 mm in thickness in order to provide enough vibrations to a user, and this is a barrier for a slimmer apparatus. If the rubber is too thin, it would be difficult to generate vibrations that a user can sense.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a slim electronic apparatus that can gives a user a sufficient sense of clicking in response to the user's touch operation for input.